Eternal.
before i begin, yes, this is fake. don't judge me. start of the day. i woke up one day, excited to get to play Roblox. but when i woke up, it was 7:30. no one woke me up, and i realized i wasn't gonna have much time until i had to go to school. '' ugh.'' i thought to myself ''looks like i'm not gonna go on computer. ''my dad was asleep, laying his head on his shoulder. i went out to make breakfast for myself. i went and put a slice of Äntlagen (A type of Swedish bread) in the toaster, and while waiting, i went up to get dressed. i had my phone laying next to my bed, where i had Roblox installed, so i decided to go check if i got any type of notification from Roblox. when i looked at my chats, i realized i had a person 313RN41 added as my friend. i was shocked, but then i heard the bread was ready. ''i'll investigate this a little more after school. ''i said in my head. 8 hours later. i was exhausted when i got back from school. i don't know how, but i survived it. i remembered i had to check Roblox, so i got on my computer, typed in R, and let the "enter" key finish the rest. when i was on Roblox, i searched for 313RN41, and when i found him, i clicked on his profile, and when i was about to chat with him, he chatted right before i was about to click "H". "well, hello, Jonathan." i was already freaked out. "how do you know my name? and more importantly, how did you become my friend? and even MORE importantly, WHO ARE YOU!?" "all these questions. you must be impatient for answers. it's understandable. i'm also impatient for peoples screams of pain to stop." at this point, i was pretty sure he was joking. "ha. now you're making yourself seem like a wannabe. i'm not gonna scream, feel pain, or go through suffocation from you." "suffocation." he replied. "so much of that you don't know about. suffocation is something you never experience mentally. suffocation is never something you experience without getting judged about it. suffocation..." he stopped chatting for a moment. "is eternal." things get weird. "you don't know what you're talking about." i chatted, feeling a piece of anger coming from my chats. "you're just a wannabe." "it should be me telling you that you don't know what you're talking about." 313RN41 chatted. "well, at least i would be speaking the truth." i replied. "oh Jon, there are so many things you don't know about. actually, nothing. you don't know what people can do with enough power." said 313RN41. i was beginning to become mad at him. ''you're quite the annoyance. '' i said to myself. "yes, indeed." 313RN41 chatted. then i started to freak out. "how did you hear me!?" i chatted in panic. "i told you, there's so many things you don't know about. C:" at this point, i had enough. i quickly unfriended him, and hoped the talk was over. but it wasn't. that night. i had a nightmare about him. i somehow remember it clearly. 313RN41 was standing there. right in front of me. "well, Jonathan. was this what you expect from a "Wannabe"?" 313RN41 said. "you're still quite the annoyance." "yes, indeed." i had nothing left to say. it was just me and him... standing in front of eachother. "Jonathan." he said. "Jonathan, Jonathan, JONATHAN!" i woke up. my brother was standing right next to me. it was Saturday morning. "sorry, bro, i just had a nightmare." i said, relieved. "understandable. it's pretty normal, y'know." he replied. "i wish this nightmare i had was a normal one.." i said. after the nightmare. i still dream about him this day, and he is the man who is hiding behind the doors in my visions. just waiting there... even after 2 months, i can't stop getting him out of my mind. then, one day i realized his words. i realized how true they were, and how i wish they weren't. Suffocation Is Etern-- C: Category:Example Category:Bad Example